The Legion Of Shadows
by Millennium Writer
Summary: Amity Park. The place where I was born. The place where I died. For fourteen years nothing happened. Then I became Danny Phantom and everything changed; I thought for the better. But then came the Legion of Shadows and everything went wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N Please No Flames. I don't own a thing. This isn't as good as my Drake and Josh story Doomed Guns so constructive criticism very welcome! **

Chapter One: The Ultimate Tragedy

I'm not joking; it really was a tragedy. Riding home on my scooter half an hour past my curfew, thinking I'd be grounded for months. Then there was a big crash, my breath turned blue. I swung round on my scooter and leapt off. Johnny 13 was behind me.

"Johnny 13," I snarled. "Stay away from my sister. Again!"

"I'm not after her. I'm after you!" was the reply.

"I'm going ghost," I yelled and stood in the road ready to zap Johnny.

"Oh look out," he said unenthusiastically. I turned around dazed by bright headlights belonging to a massive lorry. No time to go intangible and I got struck.

No that is not how I got killed. In fact that was barely the tragedy.

I awoke hours later in extreme agony in my ankle. I tried to climb out of bed, failed, climbed back in bed and turned on the computer to chat.

Spookboy (that was me): Hi

Goodbye Cruel World: Hi. I was wondering if you would go to the Casper High Prom with me

Spookboy: Who are you?

Goodbye Cruel World: You'll see!

Spookboy: I can't go anyway

Goodbye Cruel World: Why not?!

Spookboy: Broken ankle I think

Goodbye Cruel World: 

Spookboy: Wait a minute I've just found some crutches I think I might be there.

Goodbye Cruel World:got 2 go c u there bye

I shut off the laptop and picked up the crutches I had found earlier then tried to walk but fell down the stairs. Mom, Dad and Jazz were arguing over who knows what.

"Hello, person in excruciating pain here," I said and they helped me up.

After persuading my parents to let me go, I hobbled along the road to the school gym hall where I held. I opened the door and the room fell silent.

"What?" I asked but I knew it was my crutches probably. The hubbub resumed quickly. A girl walked in after me. She was wearing a long black dress and her hair was tied up but looked rather familiar. She looked at me and did a double take. The girl groaned then said

"Danny, don't tell me you're Spookboy." It was Sam. I suddenly realized that she was the girl I had been chatting to over the internet. We stared at each other in horror and shock. We both blushed scarlet. I began to feel light headed due to the fact that I hadn't eaten for nearly a day. I staggered over to the punchbowl with Sam when I saw a black fuzzy creature drop something into the punch. Sam took a cup to get some. She held the filled glass to her lips.

"Don't!" I yelled then I collapsed on the floor

"Danny!" I heard her yell, drink the punch and collapse on top of me.

I awoke soon after to find that almost everyone was on the floor. Sam began to stir.

"I'm sorry Danny," she said and morphed into a black shadowy thing just like the one I saw earlier. Slowly, one-by-one, everyone else did too. I dropped my crutches and ran out of the hall.

And that was my first encounter with the Legion of Shadows but it certainly wasn't the last. Seeing them turning into Shadows was the most terrifying thing I had ever and probably will ever see. But it wasn't over yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N What on earth does "Ek." mean? Is it bad?  
**

**Chapter Two: The Ultimate Reign**

**Everyone around me was Shadows. I ran like crazy home but it was empty. Suddenly I felt someone pull me behind the sofa. ****Jazz.**** Oh how I miss her. ****And Mom.****And Dad.****And Sam.**** And Tucker. I miss everyone.**

**"Danny. You've got to find out what they want. One touch and you're one of them," Jazz said. A shadow knocked the door down.**

**"Sorry Danny. I have to do this," it said faintly.**

**"That's Sam!" I said.**

**"That's not Sam Manson. Not ****any more****. She's a shadow now," Jazz whispered but she could not say any more as another Shadow grabbed her arm and she slowly merged into a Shadow.**

**"No! What did you have to do that for?!" I yelled. The Shadow turned round and I ran up the stairs, went ghost and flew through the roof. I could hear a voice.**

**'To let the Shadows fly,**

**Then at first you must die'**

**So many thoughts were pulsing through my head. I couldn't stop thinking about Jazz's face as the Shadow took her. So scared and pained. And it could have been Sam that killed her. The chanting then changed,**

**'The Shadows are already dead,**

**Domination be here instead'**

**With a flash, a glowing green letter appeared in front of me. It read,**

**'To win back the ones that you love most,**

**One task you must complete**

**With the girl that killed your sibling**

**One kiss and the Legion will fleet'**

**'The consequences of these actions,**

**Will lead to your ****dieing**

**But to save the world and ****Amity****Park**

**On you we're all relying'**

**But who was the letter from? I will never know. I had to kiss Sam of all people! And I would…….die. It would be the ultimate sacrifice.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long guys. Loong story. Here ya go!  
**

**Chapter Three: The Ultimate Sacrifice**

**The roof shook as hundreds of shadows climbed onto it. The horror and shock I felt then.**

"**Sayonara," a Shadow snarled. Sam again. She leant in to touch me.**

"**For Amity Park!" I yelled, kissed her on the lips then I fell to the ground dead. Suddenly I stood up. I was supposed to be dead! I looked down. Danny Fenton was dead. Danny Phantom was not. The Shadows were fading away, the people returning. Some began to cry over the dead human me. The quite alive ghost me walked over to them.**

"**It's OK," Is said to Jazz but she couldn't hear me. I stood in front of her but she couldn't see me. I tried to hold her hand but I phased right through her. Another letter appeared in front of me.**

'**Many Thank You's we extend to you,**

**But some bad news we have to say**

**The ghost you will be gone at midnight,**

**Never again to stray.'**

**Epilogue**

**And then it all ended. Now I sit by the sea waiting for my demise, my fate. The clock is nearing midnight.**

**Amity Park. The place where I was born. The Place where I died. The place I gave up my life for.**


End file.
